Overvoltage protection devices, circuit breakers, fuses, ground connections and the like are often mounted on DIN (Deutsches Institut fur Normung e.V.) rails. DIN rails may serve as mounting brackets of standardized dimensions so that such electrical control devices may be sized and configured to be readily and securely mounted to a support surface such as an electrical service utility box.